


Dean Martin Celebrity Roast ～Anakin Skywalker

by Tenth_avenuefreezeout



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Humor, Padmé Amidala Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenth_avenuefreezeout/pseuds/Tenth_avenuefreezeout
Summary: Alternative univers .Anakin still is the hero of the galaxy after the war .HoloNet prepared a special Roast to honor him .Padme decide take this opportunity to make her and Anakin 's secret relationship public .
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Dean Martin Celebrity Roast ～Anakin Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> Dean Martin Celebrity Roast  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kQCo5WrChuQ&t=2674s
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk_uRA3dYyQ
> 
> Trying to imagine how Dean deliver these jokes .and the laughter of the Audience .

Dean Martin :  
'when I first heard we are honouring Anakin Skywalker tonight. first thing I do is call up all his friends.  
that didn't take too long.

Despite he is the hero of the Republic. he have quiet a temper in his padawan years . one time, he use his light sabre wrecked a wall out of frustration. His master Kenobi walking by . ask him who did it? Little Ani didn't tell a lie because he have the lightsaber in his hand.And Master Kenobi didn't punish him. because he still have the lightsaber in his hand .

Then he meet his apprentice Tano. Together With Kenobi.Three of them were everywhere during the Clone Wars . and they became Poster Jedis.I see them on the HoloNet all the time Anakin dresses like a kid just gotta kick out of school .Ashoka dresses like a sexual worker from underground level of Coruscant And Obiwan dresses like a pimp on sesame street.

Well .those were the days .now this man is a sex symbol of the galaxy. last night We put him between the room of Padme Amidala and Ashoka Tano .But just to be on the safe side .We didn't tell him which is which .'

(Now Introduce guests )  
' Senator Amidala is current working on prison reform .That's because a lot of her Jedi friends are gonna be there .'  
'' ladies and gentlemen, the distinguished senator from Naboo .Padme Amidala .'

(Padme takes the stage )  
Padme Amidala:'Wow .Thank you Dean .I meet Anakin a long times ago .He was 9.I was like 27.  
Now he is 24 and I'm 28.It's amazing to see he grow from a adorable little Boy to this handsome man. I am telling this from My heart,Ani.You need a psychiatrist .'

'Lots of people don't know this .But One time during the war Anakin rush on to the wrong ship .accidentally .instead of going into the front line.He sat down with some people being transportation to the institution for the criminally insaned .the attendant came by checking his roster he start counting them '1.2.3.'then he saw Anakin'who Are you ?'Anakin said 'the hero with No Fear .the choosen One of the force .and best friend of supreme chancellor of the galaxy '.....then the guy continued counting '4.5.6.7.8'.'

'Seriously .the Only reason I came tonight on this roast is Because There's One thing I want do to him in the public for a long time .  
Come on Ani . Stand up .'

Then Padme pulls Anakin in for a burning kiss .

Dean Martin :'Well One big mystery of the galaxy have finally solved .'

'Anakin.lots of Your admirers Couldn 't be here tonight .So they send some wires .So I am goona read .

'I don't care what anybody said..I'm willing to pay 5000 credits to see him with out his clothes .I'm even willing to pay 1000 credits If he just remove his cap .signed jaba the hutt.'

'Dear Ani.I hope you know .you are response for making many of us what we are today .sighed the unwed young girls of the galaxy .'

That's it .我编不下去了。I can't make this up anymore .

Hope it brought a smile to your face .

**Author's Note:**

> Well .this probably is bad idea .you have to perform this jokes rather than read them .  
> But What Ever.I Really hope Dean Martin is a HoloNet Celebrity during the prequel area .  
> The King Of Cool .


End file.
